The home-sharing market is expanding rapidly. With services like AIR BNB® and Vacation Rentals By Owner (VRBO)®, among others, homeowners and long-term renters (e.g., renters with year-long leases) are increasingly offering their rooms, homes, condos, and/or apartments for use under short-term leases (e.g., days, weeks, months). However, many homeowner's insurance policies do not cover properties that are rented for more than six weeks out of a year, which may leave homeowners liable for damage to their property. Moreover, although some home-sharing platforms offer insurance to renters, such insurance may be optional and/or may not be sufficient to cover certain kinds of damages, which may also leave homeowners responsible for paying for damage incurred by renters.